


发情的雏鸟

by MANDAG



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 阿云嘎不喜欢的事情，那他就不去做。阿云嘎不喜欢的人，他也不会靠近。





	发情的雏鸟

01

他把车停在男子中学的门口。

郑云龙大约是刚刚放学，和平时一样显得有些邋遢，但却是那种毛绒绒、软呼呼的、孩子式的邋遢，像一只没有被主人穿好衣服的泰迪熊。他刚刚过了十七岁生日，长得忒快了些，大约是父母养得好，尽管长手长脚，红扑扑的脸仍显得肉嘟嘟的。

他在笑，不知道身边的同学说着什么，那男学生比郑云龙还要矮一两寸，却显得比郑云龙年纪大，制服笔挺，一手搭在郑云龙的后背上不知道说什么。

很绅士的距离。

这本来是男学生间再正常不过的事情，可这却像是居在自己豢养在笼中的雏鸟突然探出头，和外面的蜂蝶叽叽喳喳一样，阿云嘎微微皱起眉。

郑云龙总是显得有点儿呆呆愣愣的，也有些困的模样，像是没睡好，倒不显得蠢。他的许多神情和举动都更像是温顺的动物，被另一个人搭着腰，偶尔凝神时眼睛都是湿润的。

他簇拥在男男女女的同学中间确实就像一只大型泰迪熊，好脾气地任人摆弄，无论人家说什么都跟着心不在焉地笑，太软乎，也太让人不悦。

一年前，阿云嘎回母校去拜访一位留校教书的学长时远远地在音乐教室门口看到一群穿着校服的中学生。

郑云龙个子最高，留着当时流行的偏分，却没打摩斯，显得蓬蓬松松的，眼睛黑而亮，笑得开怀时露出一排细碎的小牙，脸上一个浅浅的笑窝，带着小孩子似的红晕。像是察觉到了阿云嘎的目光，他也偏过头来回望了阿云嘎一眼，片刻之后又扭回头去。

真漂亮。

他侧过头问道：“那是你学生？”学长顺着他的目光望过去，一下子就明白了他的意思，笑道：“是我学生，郑云龙。音乐系的。倒也不是什么大富大贵的家庭，父母宠着，听说家里也还没给定婚事。”学长话说到一半，示意他往楼下看，阿云嘎顺着他的目光去看，看见一个年轻漂亮的女学生在和一个英俊的洋人攀谈，学长意有所指地笑道：“看见没？现在流行free love。”

那时上海的少爷小姐们总爱在他所居住之地弄些交际舞会，阿云嘎刚刚二十二岁，还没有娶妻，他留洋归来，并且英俊过人，他答应去舞会时，半个上海的小姐都奔着他去了，可他在舞会上巡视了一圈儿，见遍了女孩子年轻漂亮的脸孔和香水味儿，也没见着那漂亮的孩子。

阿云嘎一经打听，才知道这孩子压根儿不爱交际舞会，不爱跳舞，也不爱“吃这些装模做样的洋菜”，今儿没来是去学校边上的酒馆喝酒去了。阿云嘎便匆匆辞别了舞会的主人，开车去了学校边的酒馆。

那孩子正坐在窗口喝酒，他倒是不上脸，原先学长提起过一句是胶州来的，胶州人爱鲜爱酒，玻璃窗户透着里边儿暖盈盈的灯光，郑云龙又一次察觉了他的注视，侧过头来愣愣地望着他，眼睛黑亮得如同盛了泪光。

阿云嘎冲他一笑，志得意满，推开门阔步迈进了酒馆，并且没有花多少功夫，就让这懵懵懂懂的雏鸟钻进了他的笼子里。

阿云嘎丝毫不怀疑，如果不是他抢了先，别人想带走郑云龙也并不难，郑云龙根本不会拒绝别人。

“看呀，是接你的车。”郑云龙的同学笑着说，下巴朝那辆黑色的雪铁龙扬了扬。

郑云龙立刻偏过头去看，急急忙忙地把自己从学生堆里抽出来，冲他们摆了摆手，他根本不爱动，此刻却是跑到了车前，隔着车窗说了句什么，那男人竟亲自下了车，给他开了车门，又往他们这边意味深长地望了一眼。

被鹰隼似威胁的眼神盯了一眼的男学生不自在地摸了摸鼻子，几个女学生却浑不察觉，阿云嘎的英俊和富有让她们艳羡不已，纷纷说道：“大龙大约毕业就要订婚了。”

其实说得不对，这个未来时应当改成完成时。

02

郑云龙对于他人的情绪远比对于自己的要敏感，尤其当这个他人是阿云嘎时，这份察觉力更是出奇地精准。

阿云嘎不高兴了。

已经谈了近一年的恋爱，甚至前几天还订了婚，他和阿云嘎说罗曼蒂克的酸话的次数却屈指可数，在一起无非就是吃吃喝喝，偶尔接吻、牵手、拥抱，和那些洋人仿佛没什么两样。

他也不太会宽慰别人，少得可怜的恋爱经历里，也通常是充当一个倾听对象，他前两年还有些男孩子的冲脾气，现在却是全莫名地消磨干净了，朋友之间斗嘴也都默默听着不吭声。

因此此刻他不知所措：阿云嘎对他很好，因此稍微一点点冷落都会让他浑身不舒坦。

“嘎子，你怎么了？”他惴惴不安地问，伸手想要碰碰情人的手，却被不动声色地避开了，那双平日里和他交握的手放在了方向盘上，阿云嘎转过头，淡淡地问道：“想吃什么？”他自顾自地将车子开向某个不知名的方向，像是在聊天的语气：“回我的公馆吧？新来了一位厨子。”

郑云龙不喜欢他这样，失落地沉默下来，垂着脑袋不再说话了。

一顿饭吃得不算是尽兴，郑云龙心不在焉，阿云嘎也不说话，漫不经心地替他切了牛排，他今天大约是有什么应酬，穿着一件黑色的西服，同他俩第一次见面时的那件很像，也有可能就是同一件。郑云龙不怎么在意他人的容貌和穿着，可头一回见到阿云嘎，就觉着却是那样好看。

今天的阿云嘎同样好看，同样让他心头一阵阵地发烫，如同一只在春日里发情的雏鸟在枝头乱蹦，希望他能得到一声回应的啁啾声。他最终伸手搭在阿云嘎的手上，这回阿云嘎没有将手抽走，黑漆漆的眼睛安静而专注地看着他。

他说：“我们回房间，你不要生气了，好不好？”

阿云嘎的脸上浮起一丝浅淡的笑意。

这是他头一回和阿云嘎同床，男孩子之间总少不了说些荤笑话，在他还没有显露出与别的男孩不同的时候，那些男孩把他当“同党”分享这些事情；可认识阿云嘎以后，他那些逐渐显露的不同之处如同春芽似的长了起来，逐渐成了含苞待放的样子，散发出的气味儿引来同龄男孩和他分享那些风流韵事，可是目的已经和以往不同了——那些男孩是想看郑云龙因为兴奋和莫名局促笑起来的样子。

虽然没少听过，他此刻却是个实打实的处子，连洋人的色情画册都只看过两三本儿，还是同学借的。

也是个实打实的处女。

他的脸颊也是红的，眼睛是湿润的，嘴唇被亲得鲜红，半句俏皮话也说不出来了，只是一个劲儿地喘气。没有男人不会爱这副样子，阿云嘎自然不例外，光是亲吻就让郑云龙觉得自己要被火烧坏了身体。

“怎么了？”阿云嘎的手指带着茧，摩挲过他红润的嘴唇，带着笑意瞧着他这副呆相。

“热热的。”他半晌才找回自己的声音，实话实说。

“然后呢？”阿云嘎的声音低沉，眼睛也黑得近乎没有光，让他忽然没有来由地害怕了起来，一副傻傻的样，摇摇头道：“不知道。”

阿云嘎笑了，手去捏他白软的耳垂，捏的那儿也红而热了，他的笑声让郑云龙耳朵痒痒的，心里也发慌，阿云嘎说：“想被我亲，是不是？”

郑云龙一直是有什么说什么的，可这回却怎么也答不出“是”来了，他从来没见过阿云嘎这副样子——就像一只捉住了猛兽正在漫不经心地玩弄翻了肚皮的猎物。阿云嘎伸手去摸到他的衣服下面，男人的手掌发烫，他晕乎乎地看着阿云嘎，阿云嘎又问道：“还想被我碰，是不是？”

郑云龙不说话了，阿云嘎也不再笑他，可他还是浑身发烫。

“把内裤脱掉。”阿云嘎在他耳边柔声说。

他晕头转向地听从丈夫的指导，脱下了自己的内裤，他自己倒是没察觉，可脱下来才发现那上面儿带着深色的水迹，于是难得地羞愧了一次——这种情绪本不太常出现在十几岁的男学生身上。

过了这春日，他就不再是一只雏鸟了。

阿云嘎又在吻他了，然后阿云嘎在他面前跪了下来，掀开他垂到膝盖上方的睡袍，然后钻了进去——温热地吐息在他的腿间，然后滚烫的唇舌就碾在了他从来没被人光顾过的阴户上，男人显然比他更知晓该怎样快活，用力地吮了一下他半勃起的肉蒂，他几乎是一下子就软了身体，生理性的眼泪充盈着眼眶，几乎看不清周遭的事物，只能模模糊糊地看到自己的裙子拱起一块儿，充血的阴蒂上分布着无数细小的快感神经，这会儿被人当奶嘴似的吸个不停，阿云嘎的手狠狠地掐着他腿上软嫩的白肉，直到郑云龙的花瓣儿间喷出一股清液——他高潮了，连膝盖都开始发抖，哆哆嗦嗦地站不稳。

阿云嘎这才放开他，好整以暇地看着那粉色的肉穴在他面前剧烈地收缩了好几下，袍子里暖融融的都是淫靡的气味，他从郑云龙的袍子里钻出来，郑云龙正扑簌扑簌地淌眼泪，生理性的眼泪止不住，他自己半分没有察觉。

阿云嘎让他靠在了墙壁上，然后卷起他已经被打湿的袍子，剥开他的阴唇，就这么操了进去，疼得郑云龙脸上的红晕去了大半，可那粗硕的玩意儿这么直挺挺地戳着他，没一会儿也就麻木得失去知觉。

尽管肉穴已经被操熟操坏，可上边儿的花蒂被反反复复地摩擦，复又让他舒服得眯起眼睛，不知隔了多久，男人的阴茎死死插在他的穴里，耳边一声低沉的喟叹，随后精液将他幼嫩的肉腔灌满。他模模糊糊地有一个十分肯定的认知：他未来一定会孕育属于他们两个人的孩子。

他在这交合中褪去了最后一点儿灰扑扑的幼鸟的毛，焕出一身丰满的羽毛，他长大了。

03

男生们后知后觉地察觉到，郑云龙在疏远他们，而郑云龙好像也变得和原来不一样了，他比原来更加地、更加地让人注目，他留长了头发，似乎皮肤也白了些，他变得比以前漂亮，也比以前更加地温顺安静。

年轻的雄性总能嗅出不太寻常的气味儿，于是大家心里都有了个大胆而暧昧的揣测：郑云龙不再是一只羞涩而不通人事的雏鸟。

其中一个曾经和郑云龙勾肩搭背的男生感到不悦，因此去质问郑云龙为何要抛弃他们的友谊。

郑云龙看着他，不好意思而温吞地说：“他不喜欢我和别人一起。”

年轻的男孩是个没受过委屈的公子哥儿，和吞了火药似的，认为他荒唐、思想陈腐，因此说了重话：“他这是限制你的思想自由！”

从来不生气的郑云龙听了这话，却皱起眉，他站起身，比那男孩还要高半个头，他想说，你以为你算什么东西，也能和阿云嘎比，也能对他指手画脚？可刀锋出鞘却匆匆收了回去，他还是不爱伤害别人，他最终说：“你不会明白的，以后不必再和我说话。”

其实就连阿云嘎都没有完全明白郑云龙，并非所有人都能带走他，他不擅拒绝，却并非不会拒绝别人，他无法拒绝的自始至终只有阿云嘎一个。

大家都是很好的人，他很善良，当然谁也不愿意伤害。可他也很残忍，只在乎阿云嘎一个人而已。可别人怎么能和阿云嘎比？他只知道，他不愿意看阿云嘎不高兴，阿云嘎不喜欢，那他就不去做。

愚蠢的人透过窗子去看那漂亮笼中叽叽喳喳的鸟儿，总觉得是有人将他捉住，折了羽翼，强行关进了笼里。  
可他们不知道，那人疼惜鸟儿的羽翼，从未折损过一丝一毫，是这鸟儿自己心甘情愿收了羽翼要栖息在笼门的。  
笼子外的四季更迭或许可爱，可与为他单独盛放的春日比起来却显得暗淡无光，不能飞翔又算得了什么呢？

在这笼内恒久的、美丽的春日里，他永远都是只属于那一个人的雏鸟啊。

END

喜欢的话请回Lofter 👍💕评三连 ，不要让我孤守空巢。


End file.
